Luminaires generally incorporate a light source that produces a substantial amount of heat. In the case of solid state light sources (e.g. light emitting diodes) this heat is detrimental to the performance and lifespan of the device. While convective cooling has long been used for similar applications, small solid-state light sources need to have large amounts of thermal energy removed relative to their size. Typical convective cooling will require a large heat dissipation area. As an alternate and to reduce the size of the cooling area, many mechanically enhanced alternatives exist. Such alternatives often include a fan, a vibrating membrane, or other similar means for forcing air to move over the convective surfaces. However, these alternatives detract from the overall energy efficiency of the luminaire. Also, noise made by such active cooling methods has been shown to be undesirable in quiet rooms, such as art galleries or libraries.